Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0 (2011-12) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, a physical channel of LTE may be classified into a downlink channel, i.e., a PDSCH (Physical Downlink Shared Channel) and a PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel), and an uplink channel, i.e., a PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel) and a PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel).
Meanwhile, in recent years, research into communication between devices or the device and a server without human interaction, that is, without human intervention, that is, machine-type communication (MTC) has been actively conducted. The MTC represents a concept in which not a terminal used by human but a machine performs communication by using the existing wireless communication network.
Since MTC has features different from communication of a normal UE, a service optimized to MTC may differ from a service optimized to human-to-human communication. In comparison with a current mobile network communication service, MTC can be characterized as a different market scenario, data communication, less costs and efforts, a potentially great number of MTC devices, wide service areas, low traffic for each MTC device, etc.
As one method for reducing manufacturing cost of the MTC device, the MTC device may use only a reduced band, that is, a subband regardless of a system bandwidth of a cell.
Furthermore, when the amount of traffic transmitted by the MTC device is small, the MTC device may preferably transmit uplink data, for example, by using only a frequency domain resource (for example, several subcarriers) having a size of one physical resource block (PRB) or less.
However, as the related art, there is a method in which the MTC device may transmit the PUSCH by using only one PRB or one or less of PRB.
Moreover, there is no method that may transmit even the demodulation reference signal (DMRS) transmitted so as for the base station to correctly demodulate the PUSCH transmitted by the MTC device in the related art by using only one PRB or one or less of PRB.